Adorable Problem
by Feilan
Summary: Dark Mousy, the moody new owner of Mousy Inc. has a problem. A problem which threatens to push its way into his life. DarkDaisuke Yaoi. ON HOLD.
1. Take it or Leave it

**Title: **Adorable Problem  
**Part: **1/?  
**Author: **Feilan87  
**Warnings: **Yaoi, shounen-ai, young Daisuke Lime, Lemon-ness, in later chapters.  
**Genre: **Romance/General, might have signs of humor, though I don't do humor.  
**Pairing: **Dark/Daisuke...geez...those who recognizes me should know that I'm a Dark/Dai crazed Yaoi fan.  
**Rating: **T for now at least.  
**Disclaimer:** I own it all/Sarcasm/ or not. Okay okay...don't own, don't sue.

_' Blah Blah ' _- Thoughts

" Blah Blah " - Speech

C--c--C--c--C

**Adorable Problem**  
By Feilan87  
Part 1/?_  
- Take it or leave it_

C--c--C--c--C

------------Part One-----------

Growling as a sign of displeasure, he slammed his fist down on the heavy wooden desk.

The assistant looked intimidated at this. Her hands were quivering vaguely as she served the boiling hot drink of cappuccino, before rushing out of Dark Mousy's office.

For others it would be quite amusing to see how the young son of the great Gaito Mousy, struggled with his new position at the top floor of the 30 leveled building.

As the new owner of Mousy Inc. there were certain expectations and doubts about his ability to lead hence Dark Mousy had quite a pressure on his young shoulders. What shocked the most employees was that Gaito _himself_ had stepped back to let his son take over the company at an age of pitiable 18 years.

Dark however were both feared and loved by his employees, because of that, people respected him or – at least _some_ did.

People like his incompetent assistant were the reason why something as simple as life became so difficult. Dark had a simple routine that said: two cups of coffee in the morning and a single cup of coffee at noon and water the rest of the day, but even that she couldn't do on time!

He hated when his assistant was late with his coffee! Coffee was the only thing that could keep him awake during one of his nerve-racking days on the office.

Not just was she incompetent, he'd also caught her using the company phone to call her boyfriend who lived in America – more than once! But that wasn't the worst, the worst was the way she would try to bend over his desk in a teasing manner as her D-cup breast practically fell out of her _much_ too small bra, Dark wasn't sure if she was just plain stupid or if she actually expected him to 'do' her.

Yes, he admitted it, he could be a little flirtatious now and then, but never with _that_ woman, that was one of the reasons she still worked here, coz no matter what she did, Dark would still be cold and unaffected by it.

However his assistant, Risa Harada, had whole other thoughts about their non-existing relationship. She was secretly in love with her boss, though it wasn't much of a secret, basically everyone in the company knew about her obsession with Dark, it was hard not to notice the way she would always gawk at him as he walked by, without even bothering to look at her.

She even went through all the trouble of finding a fake boyfriend in her desperation, solely with one purpose, to make Dark jealous. Disappointingly he seemed almost relieved when he found out she actually had one.

Dark, who was currently buried in endless mountains of paperwork, failed to notice Risa by the door.

"Dark-sama, your friend Krad is here asking for you." She said shyly, as Dark's head popped up over the stack of paperwork.

"Send him in." Dark commanded as he waved her out.

She merely nodded as she left him. Dark didn't trouble himself to look up as Krad entered the room.

"Still working? You should take the day off and leave the work to someone else for a couple of days." Krad commented as walked towards Dark's messy desk.

"Only free-loaders such as you can say that." Dark shot back with a mocking smile. "What do you want now? Money?"

"No."

Raising an eyebrow in shock, Dark looked up to meet Krad's golden, catlike eyes.

"Oh, then why _did_ you come?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask if you could take care of my cousin, just for five months or so." Krad explained as he watched Dark tap his fingers impatiently on the wooden desk, with an unreadable expression. "His parents just died and I couldn't let them take him to some weird orphanage."

"What's wrong with an orphanage? I'm sure he'll be fine there."

"Dark…I can't do that to him…"

"Don't you _Dark_ me, Krad, you know I don't have the time for this, right? I can't fucking baby-sit a kid for five months! Have you lost your mind?" Dark said sharply as he let a slender hand brush through silky yet stylishly messy purple locks, tugging them behind his ear all the while throwing an examining look at his old friend.

Krad looked like himself, except for the fact that his left leg looked broader than his right, Dark's eyes fell on the small fingers, hugging Krad's leg gently. "Aw Krad! Why did you bring him here? You didn't actually expect me to say yes, did you?"

Dark couldn't see the boy's face, he was hiding behind Krad's tall form. Dark's eyes widened as a small head poked out from behind Krad. It was a little boy and even though he was 10, he was still so small, and with his big ruby eyes and fiery red hair sticking out in every direction, he looked much like a lost puppy. Dark though detested the cuteness about the boy. It was evil and even though he hated to admit it, it was also extremely attractive, but not to a kid, and a boy at that!

"Dark, he's only 10, what is it that you fear? Do you think this poor thing could wreck your house or something? C'mon Dark, you don't even have to look at him…I…I promise he won't bother you, you could just let Yuuri take care of him, I'm sure he'll would be delighted to!" Krad tried to persuade him. He knew his friend was filthy rich and wouldn't even notice if he fed one more mouth or not. Not to mention that this boy might happen change Dark to the better with his overwhelming cuteness, Dark's ultimate fear. "Pleaseeee? I promise I won't ever ask anything of you again."

Dark seemed to think about it for a moment, then slowly nodded. "Five months and not a day more! I mean it Krad!"

"Thank you so much Dark! I knew I could count on you." Krad said cheerfully, as he lifted the small boy into his arms for a hug.

Dark felt like gagging, he hated these pointless, teary scenes of goodbyes, those belonged in the movies, not in real life!

"Be nice to Dark, ne?" Krad said as small arms refused to let go of his neck. "Daisuke, it'll be okay, I'll visit you."

_Oh god, how I just love to watch familial love! _Not

"I want…oniiiichan! Pwease don't leave Dai here…!" The boy whined as he hugged Krad. "Dai is afraid of the wrinkle!…Wrinkle looks scary!" The boy pointed accusingly at Dark.

_WHAT!? I don't have wrinkles! I DON'T! My face is perfection itself! I use 60 different types of cream just for my face to prevent that! That little monster, how dare he! I knew he was too cute-looking to be real!_

"Shhh Dai…it's okay…_Dark_ is your onichan now, he may look a little scary… (Looks at angry Dark)… and a _little_ angry at times but behind those several thick layers of dirt, he's a real nice friend. I promise." Krad assured the boy as a smile graced his features. The little boy had told Krad he looked like and angel when he smiled and since then he would always smile for the boy and it would always be genuine and real. He really hoped Dark wouldn't mess up this boy who was definitely too cute and innocent for his own good.

(Vein pops on forehead) _Not Krad too! I just said yes to live with that little…arrgghh!_

The boy looked a little uncomfortable, but seemed to brighten up at Krad's genuine smile. "Promise?"

"I promise. Now…over to Dark." Krad said warmly as he finally put the little child down and pushed him a little towards Dark. Krad glared at Dark. "Get that murderous look off your face, Dark, you're not just scaring Daisuke but me too!"

"Shut up or I might take back my offer!"

-------------------

"Aww!!! Isn't he just adorable?!" The employee squealed as she grabbed the little boy. "Can I take him with me? I wanna show him to the others!"

"Sure." Dark replied coolly not really bothering to hear what she said. Before he knew it the female employee had taken the boy on a tour around the other employees in the Mousy Inc. building, and soon Dark could heard merry chatter, among the personal.

"I never knew Dark had a kid. I thought he were one of those types who would just run away after impregnating their girlfriends." One said.

"Yeah me too…but that boy's just too cute to leave." Another replied.

Dark's eyebrows had begun twitching in frustration. He reminded himself of leaving the boy at his house with Yuuri, the cook. He didn't want anymore turmoil around him than necessary and this boy was trouble, he'd be better off hidden in the kitchen of his estate.

A killing silence fell over the crowd as their boss had left his office with hasty steps. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get back to work!" No one dared to speak as Dark grabbed the boy firmly by the arm and dragged him towards the elevator.

"Let 'o, let 'o!" The little boy cried, giving his new 'Onichan' the meanest look he could muster. But nothing could change Dark's mind. The boy had to go before he got the chance to turn this place upside down. Dark had convinced himself that kids were nothing but trouble.

-------------------

A little fic I've had on my computer for sometime. There'll be more when time comes.

R&R.


	2. Enter Yuuri

A/N: No, Daisuke will not have a sexually intimate relationship with Dark in the age of ten. For the love of...I'm not THAT bad you know!

**Title:**Adorable Problem

**Part:**2/?

**Author: F**eilan87

**Warnings:**Yaoi, shounen-ai, young Daisuke, Lime, Lemon-ness, in later chapters.

**Genre:**Romance/General, might have signs of humor, though I don't do humor.

**Pairing:**Dark/Daisuke...geez...those who recognizes me should know that I'm a Dark/Dai crazed Yaoi fan.

**Rating:**T for now at least.

**Disclaimer:** I own it all! Sarcasm or not. Okay okay...don't own, don't sue.

_' Blah Blah ' _- Thoughts

" Blah Blah " - Speech

C--c--C--c--C

**Adorable Problem**

By Feilan87

Part 2/?

_- Enter Yuuri _

Part Two

The ride to the mansion had been quiet, and really, Dark loved the quietness normally, but now it was this strangling, and slowly consuming nothingness. His private driver had thrown curious glances at him and the boy as he'd fought a tough fight to get him into the limo and if he hadn't been so occupied with getting the boy inside, he would have noticed the chuckles coming from the old man too.

That boy was stubborn but with his round cheeks, giant eyes and rocking eyetooth, he was hard to take serious. He looked away with disgust. Daisuke did what he was best at, obviously pouting. Why did he have to leave his Krad for this heartless monster of an onichan? Life definitely wasn't being fair today.

The smaller boy threw a angry look at Dark who sat calmly in the opposite side of the limo, doing what he was best at, signing various documents. Wherever Dark went, the paperwork wold always follow. Even if he was only ten and had a little speaking problem, he was like any other child, very aware of his surroundings and right now that being the eighteen year old owner of one of the most successful companies yet, up to date.

Dark from the very start felt the child's exquisite pair of rubies resting on him and soon became edgy and defensive, he turned and bit his lips trying not to start off too harshly, "Look kid, do me a favor and stare at something else." Yet the irritable edge to his voice was clear to the younger who seemed confused by his sudden outburst, but nonetheless looked away, cheeks tinted with a faint shade of pink.

The limo had stopped in front of a jet-black gate and Dark's personal driver rolled down the window, placing his hand on the sensitive touch-board. A metallic sound of heavy iron gates swinging open to reveal the unnecessarily long gravel entrance, leading towards the magnificent mansion. Daisuke's eyes widened at the sight and immediately found pleasure in almost pressing his face against the tinted glass pane of the black limo.

They stopped at the main-entrance. The old driver opened the door to let out the hyper boy and his troubled young Master. "Thanks Haruo, you can take the day off."

The old man nodded gratefully and smiled warmly at Daisuke who tried to hide behind the frustrated Dark, peeking at the chauffeur before a shy smile appeared. Daisuke already liked this old man, since he seemed nicer than Dark, but at the time anyone was nicer than Dark in his book.

---

"This...is your room, there's five bathrooms down the hallway so whichever you find shouldn't matter. Breakfast will commence at 6.45 a.m. each morning, also in weekends I might add and dinner is at 6.30 p.m. precisely. If you have any questions talk to the cook. He'll take care of you." Dark explained cooly, pausing when he seemed to have forgotten something. "Also if you decide to explore the manor, that's okay with me. You're allowed to be everywhere except for _upstairs_. There's my personal quarters and no one is allowed up there. Do you understand?"

Daisuke cringed not knowing exactly what to respond. "...Y-yes."

"Good." Dark mumbled, a small yet twisted smirk claiming his lips for a moment. Daisuke looked at his feet, not daring to meet those cold amethyst. Dark didn't like him, that much was clear to him.

"Well?" Dark's icy voice broke through his train of thought. He didn't know what the violet-hared boy had just said and looked up puzzled, and not meaning to anger the other further, but what could he do.

"Not gonna talk to me? Fine!" Dark sneered as he turned the 180 degrees and left the bedroom, leaving the smaller boy to wonder what happened.

He sniveled as he curled up in the corner of the 2-persons four-poster, hugging his knees in the need of comfort. His heart-rate slowed down a bit as he relaxed against the soft mattress.

Right now he missed Krad more than anything. He missed the blonde's homicidal but funny antics towards anyone he disliked as well as his mood swings, going from normal to rather insane in mere seconds, but as fate would have it, he'd have to settle with imagining still being with his beautiful blonde onichan.

His eyes burned with unshed tears, as he resisted the urge to just bury his head in the pillow and cry till these painful feelings of loneliness would just be washed away from his system. The pressure of having to learn to live with a new life and no family was to prove harder than he would have imagined.

Tomorrow he was starting in school again in a whole new city. But what did he know? Maybe he would meet some 'nice' people, though he highly doubted it. At the last school he went to the other kids bullied him because of his speaking problems. Neither did he understand why it was so wrong to speak of himself in third person. That's what he'd always done. He had been isolated from other kids and therefore seemed to stand on halt in his development.

Stupid was for one, something you couldn't call him. Actually Daisuke understood things better than one would suspect of him, also by acting like he in fact was stupid or just too innocent to relate to most things were an advantage of his, and he would use it to its full extent if needed. It had saved him a lot of trouble.

---

_Knock knock_

Daisuke rolled off the bed in surprise. Still feeling the aftereffects sleep had on his body.

Was it Dark who'd come to make him even more miserable? No, couldn't be, Dark would not knock. He would just walk in.

"Who is it?"

"I'm Yuuri, the chef. I have something for you." A voice replied through the door. "Can I come in?"

Pulling himself off the floor, he ventured to the door suspicion still lying in his wake. He opened it to let the other in.

Yuuri entered with a tray of food, which he put on a small table. He could hear his stomach starting to growl in protest after having been denied food for hours. Instead of staring at the delicious Sukiyaki, placed before him, he turned to look at the older male, smiling sweetly down at him.

"I heard you were absent at the dinner-table so I brought you some food." Yuuri said, still not able to take his eyes off the little boy, who barely reached his waist in height. "You really are as cute as Haruo told me." The young chef noted, all of a sudden to the now blushing red-haired boy before him. "What's your name, little one?"

"Daisuke." The child muttered shyly, but curiosity usually got the better of him and he finally looked up to really_ see_ this Yuuri person, who'd probably broken a rule or two of Dark's by feeding him outside the scheduled time for dinner.

Marvelous dark strands of hair fell gracefully over the young man's broad shoulders, like a waterfall of coal. The light tanned skin emphasized his unusual, startling, emerald green eyes and his pearl white teeth, framed by subtle lips. He wore a black button-up shirt and a set of equally black dress pants, but what stood out was the pure white apron tied around his waist.

"Daisuke. What a pretty name for a pretty boy." Yuuri gave a heartwarming smile. "Aren't you gonna eat? I assure you, it's not poisoned."

Daisuke forced himself to look away from the exotic beauty that made his cheeks feel so warm. The lovely smell of food seemed to perk up his appetite and he mumbled a shy thanks as he sat down and began to nip at the freshly made sukiyaki, pushing away the unnerving feeling inside.

Here he was, probably looking like shit after having cried himself to sleep, being fed and watched by this, this exotic beauty, this...Yuuri person. Not that he was able to appreciate such beauty seeing as his mind was still much too innocent to get corrupted by such unbecoming thoughts.

Of course neither did Daisuke know what was waiting for him tomorrow.

X---**The next Day**---X

"No! NO! You can't! Will not...EVER!!"

"But you must. You can't stay home at Dark-sama's mansion all day. School will be good for you." Yuuri assured him, trying to calm the smaller boy, who's eyes where now blinded by tears.

When had it ever been a pleasant experience to be _the_ 'new' kid? As far as Daisuke was concerned, the answer would be_never_.

"Please don't make me go there! They're mean!" He was too absorbed in his own misery and fear to notice that Yuuri had stopped. He was shocked to feel himself, being pulled in as the other's arms wrapped around him protectively.

"Shh, It'll be okay Dai-chan."

"It won't!"

"Please, little one. For me? I want you to go to school and make lots of friends. And then I'll be right here to pick you up at one o'clock and you can tell me how your day went? Could you do that for me? It would make me and Dark-sama very happy."

He heard a snort coming from the small redhead. "Dark? He doens't care. To him I'm only a pest that he feels obliged to pity, but only because of Onichan."

"That's not true at all! Master is just not...very good with children. He grew up as an only child himself, so he's never felt bonded to another, like he would have if he'd had a little brother to take care off." Yuuri smiled and nudged Daisuke's side teasingly. "Please forgive him. He just needs some time to get used to you and...you know. You'll melt him someday. I know you will."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure."

"Okay!" The boy's eyes shone with new energy, as he smiled cutely, until his expression changed into one of confusion. "But...where do I find the principals office?"

-----------

I'm sorry that I can't update so much anymore, since I'm in College I don't really have so much time in my hands anymore.

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:

If any of the readers on this story have read my other fic "Sex Games" I'll just let ya know That's I've written 8 thousand words on the next update but I'm less than half through it. If you are desperate for more right now and will allow me to update the next chapter in two parts instead of one chapter I'll probably be able to update on friday. If you want me to that is. Please Pm or review me and tell me if I should cut it in two pieces.

Well Back to this story. Here's a little something!

**Preview!**

He reached over to fetch the blue crayon but found that it wasn't there. He glanced around frantically. His picture forgotten for the moment.

"Looking for this squirt?" A taunting voice asked.

Ruby eyes narrowed as he recognized the bully who'd beaten up those students earlier.

"Hey! Give that back...I wasn't done with using it!"

The older boy' eyes narrowed as a wicked smile spread across his face.

A/N: Why do I always torture the weak?

Please review!


	3. Trouble Makers

**Title: **Adorable Problem

**Part: **3/?

**Author: **PrinceFeilan

**Warnings: **Yaoi, shounen-ai, young Daisuke Lime- Lemon-ness, in later chapters.

**Genre: **Romance/General, might have signs of humor, though I don't do humor.

**Pairing: **Dark/Daisuke. A little Satoshi/Daisuke too, but pretty one-sided.

**Rating: **T for now at least.

**Disclaimer:** I own it all! *Sarcasm* or not. Okay okay...don't own, don't sue.

_' Blah Blah ' _- Thoughts

" Blah Blah " - Speech

**A/N** - I should thank secret25 for mailing me and turning my attention to once again. So this will be dedicated to you. Thank you! This chapter was already finished, just didn't get to upload it. Sex Games should be updated soon as well, chapter is already 4000 + words. I'm sorry for having been away for so long, but I've definitely not dropped my stories, so there's only one thing to do....update =)

C--c--C--c--C

**Adorable Problem**

By Feilan87

Part 3/?

_- __The Prince and The Trouble Makers_

~_____Part Three_____~

"Think fast!"

"Ouch! Keiji for god's sake! That hurt damnit!" The boy named Norio, grumbled annoyed, after having a calculator thrown at him.

Daisuke sat in silence behind in class and watched curiously how a class with the lack of a teacher acted.

The teacher had gone to take care of a smaller accident down the hallway where some troublemakers had had a "milk"-fight earlier. The boy with squashy brown spikes, shrugged and sat on his table holding up a camera in front of his face so you could only see the creepy forming under but not his eyes.

"Smile, Norr!"

Since first period where he had been forced to stand and tell all the unimportant stuff about himself, no one had really looked at him. And now with the beginning of fourth period that didn't seem to want to change anytime soon. But it was a little comfort that the lunch break was so near, and after that he had some art classes. He couldn't wait. He loved being able to express himself creatively.

"Screw you! One more picture and I will smash your freaking camera! Got that!?"

Norio and Keiji, both very open-mouthed and among the students making the most noise in class, but even as they fought it was easy to see that aside from the occasional yelling they were the best of friends. Daisuke squirmed in his seat, feeling lonely all of a sudden and turned away from the two, letting his eyes fall on a squeaky girl, who said in circle with a small group of girls giggling like mad. He heard fragments of words.

"…But it worries me, Satoshi-sama seems so introvert. He seems so…" She lowered her voice, "…lonely"

"Do you know him personally, Arisa?" Another girl enquired, breaking into the conversation and receiving several glares from the others.

Arisa scuffed in her seat, "Well, I've noticed him sending me these looks, and-"

"Yeah right, dream on Arisa. That's just wish thinking." The girl mumbled annoyed.

Not quite knowing what to do with himself he tried to start reading on tomorrows homework.

Girls were such strange creatures, they always imagined reality to be much different than it really was. Satoshi's so-called looks had consisted of glares to keep the girls off his back, and Daisuke was starting to feel sorry for him, since it was obvious that he could hear every word, while shaking his head to himself at their dense nature.

"Hey, you!"

Daisuke blinked and to his own shock found that the girls were looking at him. Something told him that his fellow classmates were finally starting to notice his presence.

"Erh, yes?" He answered in a fading voice. Why was he always so nervous? He wanted to punch himself his own weakness. They had probably already marked him as a "pushover".

"Are you a fag? Quit giving Satoshi-sama those looks, how dare you corrupt him with your dirty thoughts!" One girl shrieked, and did not particularly care that their "prince" could actually hear them, and from the look of the boy in question, Daisuke could suddenly feel cool sapphire eyes resting on him, from the front row.

Oh great, now he would probably have to spend the rest of the year being glared at, but for some reason, the prince's gaze didn't seem like one of disgust.

"W-what-? I…I'm not…." Daisuke tried to defend himself, but was abruptly interrupted, when a second later the door was kicked open.

"SOMEONE GO GET THE TEACHERS! THE HALLWAYS A MESS!" a girl from another class yelled.

"Ohhhhhh yeah! So they finally started! Keiji, go get you-know-what!"

The boys' ran out of the classroom grinning with some weird candy in their hands, it had to be candy, since the wrapping was so colorful.

The curiousity of the remaining students was answered when sempai's from the older classes threw a huge pink sausage formed thing into their class.

"AHHHHH!!!" Arisa screamed as the huge pink object, exploded in her face and a small pool of water formed under her feet.

"HAHAHA!!! I GOT ARISA, THAT THING BLEW RIGHT IN THAT BITCHS FACE!! WAHAAHAHAHA!!!!"

"THE RULES A SIMPLE, THE ONE WHO GET'S MOST WINS! START WITH THE ANNOYING ONES! OH AND HIT ARISA AND IT'LL BE A DOUBLE!!"

Daisuke stared in silence as Arisa, crying in anger picked up the punctured waterballoon. As water balloons continued to fire at several girls.

"What's that?" a girl asked, being certain that a water balloon wasn't exactly THIS shape.

"It's a CONDOM! Uuhh, this one's raspberry." Takeshi laughed madly before he shot a few photo's of the crying Arisa whose, fake eyelashes fell off her face, not to mention the mascara that was running down her face in two black lines, in their tear trails. Her face was starting to remind Daisuke of a plum, as her mouth and eyes twisted in anger, ready to burst any moment.

The girls' screamed and ran out of the classroom.

"HA! FINALLY THEY'RE GONE, LET'S GET THEM BEFORE THEY REACH THE TEACHERS LOUNGE!!!!!!!" Someone shouted.

Finally the room fell silent and Daisuke decided to leave, having only had his jeans slightly soaked from the ones that had missed and hit the floor near him.

"HEY!!!! EVERYONE!!!! THERE'S ONE MORE GIRL THERE!!!!!!!!!! THE REDHEADED ONE! THE ONE WHO HITS HER FIRST WINS!!!"

A group of boy's still far away, but too close to his liking were running towards him.

Eyes widening in horror, Daisuke did the only thing he could do and ran as if the devil was after him.

One thing he had always been good at was running, so he managed to gain enough lead to avoid the first water-filled-condoms that were thrown his way.

Daisuke made a sharp turn around a corner.

"HE'S RUNNING TOWARDS THE-"

Their voices faded.

Being too preoccupied with running, he failed to notice that the way he'd chosen ended just ahead and -

Something grabbed his shoulder and hauled him into a room.

He hit the floor the thunk and only heard the door being locked by the stranger.

"What are-? Who are you?" He managed to mutter, not able to see the face of his savior. The room was simply too dark.

The stranger pulled him backwards and clamped his mouth shut, as the noises from steps outside the room came closer and stopped shortly.

"Where'd she go? And she was so cute too." One voice muttered, sounding disappointed.

"You'd have love to see her shirt soaked wouldn't you?" Another boy laughed.

"Let's check the rooms."

"Impossible…"

"Why?"

"Because…the rooms around here are locked and only people from the student council has keys."

Daisuke felt his heart skip unnaturally as he slowly became aware of the warm softness that his back was pressed against.

It was bad enough that he'd been mistaken for a girl and hunted down. Did this person behind him think he was a girl as well? One thing was for sure…the stranger hell on to him well, and he could even feel their damp breath against his neck.

He shivered, in the stranger's arms, having only ever been hugged this tight by Krad.

Unknowingly, Daisuke found himself leaning into the warmth of the other's body as sounds of steps outside was fading away.

The other held on to him a few seconds longer before finally removing their hand from his lips. But still not letting go.

A soft voice broke the heavy silence.

"Stay here, as soon as you leave they'll find you again. The teacher's can't stop them."

It was a deep but soft voice…definitely male.

Daisuke felt dizzy, from the warmth and the weak scent, invading his senses.

"Dai- uh, _I_.. want move a bit, can't we?" Daisuke reminded himself that Dark had berated him just the day before, when he heard him use his name instead of "I", saying that it was childish speech and had threatened him with telling his _brother_, scratch that, _Krad _that he was being difficult.

He thought he was going to go insane if he had to stay in this position any longer.

"I'm afraid it's not possible. This is a room used for cleaning materials and was the easiest to enter." The boy answered after hesitating for a moment.

Daisuke mumbled a soft "Oh." Not really getting why they couldn't just enter on of the other rooms _now_, since the hallway seemed empty. But something about the boy behind him forced him to keep silent and not question his reasoning.

A small and hard poked his backside.

Said object made a small bleeping sound and vibrated for a few second until, the boy managed to pull it out of his pocket, ignoring the squirming Daisuke, who had felt like his butt had been cupped for a moment.

Finally the other pulled him up in standing position and reached for the door knob.

"It's over now. This happens often." The boy told him and pushed him out into the lightened hallway, leaving Daisuke blinded for a few seconds from having gotten used to the darkness.

"Often?" Daisuke muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"That's right, it's the always the boys from the 6-B who starts in and eventually the rest of them will join in. At least you got away without being completely soaked."

Daisuke opened his eyes, feeling his breath hitch a little as he recognized the lean boy, with cool sapphire eyes, and silky blue hair, from the front row of his class. It was the so-called Ice-prince Satoshi Hiwatari.

"H-hiwatari?" Daisuke uttered in surprise. Seeing the boy, who he'd been accused for crushing on in front of him, left him embarrassed and almost speechless.

"Don't look so scared, Niwa-kun." Satoshi sighed and fixed his glasses while locking the door. Daisuke gulped.

"Um, Hiwatari… I'm really not…you know…erh…homo or anything so…"

"Does it really matter whether you're gay or not?" Satoshi chuckled, and for the first time that day, Daisuke saw a faint smile spread on the prince's face. Ice prince? That didn't make sense when he could look like this, just from smiling.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**There was more but I'm stopping in there. Rest comes in next chapter. Oh and since the REAL Risa is Dark's Secretary, I created another annyoing girl to take her place in the class, thus her name should be Arisa xD**


End file.
